fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA052
Synopsis ''Yazmyne has her gym battle against the Celadon Gym Leader, a Grass-Type specialist. Yazmyne leads her battle with Butterfree, an incredible opening choice as Butterfree makes quick work of Erika's first choice, Victreebel. However, Erika soon reveals her true battle strategy with her second Pokemon Skiploom, whose Leech Seed and Acrobatics leave Butterfree on the first of defeat. Erika reveas that her battle strategy is to use powder attacks, such as Poison Powder, Stun Spore, and Sleep Powder while draining the opponent with Leech Seed. Even though Butterfree defeats Skiploom, Erika's Gloom defeats Butterfree instantaneously. '' ''Yazmyne struggles allowing Pidgeotto to battle and despite the type disadvantage, she sends Staryu to battle, but the Water-Type is naturally the defeated after being put to sleep with Sleep Powder and blasted by Solar Beam. The same fate befalls Spinarak and Yazmyne goes against herself, sending out Pidgeotto as her last Pokemon instead of Ivysaur. Pidgeotto disobeys Yazmyne and cleanly defeats Gloom. Erika's last Pokemon in a Tangela, who knows surpriginly knows Shock Wave. Even so, Pidgeotto pushes Tangel with her type advantage, but when she pushes too far, Tangela learns Ancient Power and subsequently evolves into Tangrowth. '' Summary The gym battle between Yazmyne of Petalburg City and Erika, Leader of the Celadon Gym, begins in a four-on-four battle. Erika decides her first choice, Victreebel while Yazmyne goes for the advantage with Butterfree. The battle begins when Butterfree hits Victreebel with a strong Silver Wind. Victreebel bounces back from the attack and fires Leaf Tornado. However, Butterfree launches a Gust, which turns the Leaf Tornado back on Victreebel while wrapping the Grass-Type in a tornado. Victreebel is slammed onto the ground as Butterfree stops the storm. Victreebel gets up and releases a Poison Powder, which Butterfree blows away with Gust. Erika orders Acid and Victreebel releases a barrage of green slime, but Butterfree dodges each of the attempts and confuses Victreebel with Confusion. Victreebel hits itself with its vines and Butterfree forces Victreebel into the wall with another Silver Wind, knocking out the Grass-Type. Erika's second choice is Skiploom, a fellow Flying-Type. Butterfree moves first again, catching Skiploom in a vortex of Gust. Initially hurt, Skiploom uses its loft body to ride the win unharmed. Erika reveals that Skiploom's evolutionary line is known to ride the wins with a carefree spirit, so basic wind attacks will be ineffective. Butterfree attempts a Confusion, but Skiploom evades Butterfree's line of focus and pummels the Bug-Type several times with Acrobatics. Yazmyne realizes Skiploom needs to be stopped and orders Stun Spore, causing Butterfree to release an yellow blanket of powders on Skiploom. However, Skiploom is unaffected and Erika states that Grass-Types are unaffected by spore attacks. She then commands Skiploom to land a Leech Seed on Butterfree. Skiploom fires on the seeds onto the ground, which erect thick greenish-gray vines that capture and ensnare Butterfree. Yazmyne and Dante are astonished. Yazmyne expresses disbelief toward such use of Leech Seed, having thought the seed of Leech Seed needed to be fired directly onto the Pokemon, leaving Erika to simply state that Yazmyne does not know much about Grass-Type Pokemon. Restrained by the vines, Butterfree can no longer flap his wings. Skiploom then strikes Butterfree more with Acrobatics, while Butterfree's energy is continuously sapped. Butterfree survives the constant attacks, leading Erika to admit that Yazmyne's Butterfree has more defenses then most Butterfree. To end the battle, Erika has Skiploom end the battle with Energy Ball. Butterfree takes control of the Energy Ball with Confusion and has it explode back onto Skiploom. The explosion is enough to give Butterfree the time to rip free from the vines and strike Skiploom with Silver Wind. Erika has Skiploom retaliate with Acrobatics, but Yazmyne accurately points out that Skiploom is too light to dodge and attack at the same time, leading it to be struck and blown back by Butterfree's Gust. Butterfree takes control of Skiploom with Confusion and spins it around before slamming the Grass-Type on the ground twice, rendering Skiploom unable to battle. Dante cheers, commenting that Butterfree's racking up wins in Yazmyne's gym battles. Erika commends Yazmyne on her ability to bring out the best of her Pokemon's attacks as well as the type-advantage, but she has not won yet. Erika's third choice is Gloom. Gloom comes onto the field with a bright smile. Yazmyne scans Gloom into her Pokedex and points out to Dante that his Oddish will evolve into Gloom given some time. Butterfree is ready to keep battling, but he and Yazmyne begin to smell something very strong as does Dante. The two then desperately covers her as the odor intensifies. Yazmyne wonders how Butterfree is doing, but Butterfree keels over, too weak to handle the powerful odor. The referee declares Butterfree unable to battle and Yazmyne does not understand until Erika reveals that her Gloom bears the Stench ability, which compounded with its natural odors, emits an abnormally powerful stench that could render anyone unconscious. The referee then promptly gives Yazmyne a gas mask, which allows her to withstand Gloom's potentially toxic gases while Dante calls out his Oddish to use Sweet Scent around him to partially negate Gloom's natural toxins. The referee, the spectators, and Erika do not saying that they are sed to Gloom's stenches especially Erika, who has developed an immunity to the gases due to being exposed to various grass-based gases since she was a child. She then urges they continue their battle. Yazmyne recalls Butterfree and believes she'll need a Pokemon that does not have a nose to withstand Gloom's foul stench. Though a type disadvantage, Yazmyne has Staryu battle has her second choice. Erika does not believe Yazmyne picked a good Pokemon for the battle, but a strategic one, for it will not be affected by Gloom's Stench ability. The referee begins the battle. Staryu attacks with Bubble Beam, which Gloom cancels with Petal Blizzard. Gloom continues to use Petal Blizzard striking Staryu for a super-effective hit. Staryu bolsters its defenses with a glistening Cosmic Power and dashes toward Gloom with Rapid Spin cutting through the petals. Gloom lacks the speed to dodge allowing Staryu to strike hard. Gloom gets up and sprinkles Staryu with Sleep Powder, frightening Yazmyne. Staryu falls asleep, represented by it falling on its back. Gloom then releases a mighty Solar Beam, which blasts Staryu and renders it unable to battle upon contact. Yazmyne recalls Staryu understanding that such a bad match-up was bound to happen. Yazmyne strongly considers using Pidgeotto, stating at her PokeBall, as she would be able to quickly attack Gloom while it was charging Solar Beam and then dodge the attack with Solar Beam as well as blow away Sleep Powder with Gust. However, Pidgeotto would just disobey and that's not how she want to win. Yazmyne returns Pidgeotto's PokeBall to her pocket and summons Spinarak. When the battle begins, Spinarak darts across the field with Agility. Gloom cannot keep up with Spinarak's speed and tries to immobilize her with Sleep Powder. Spinarak dodges the Sleep Powder and pellets Gloom with Poison Sting before blasting it with Night Shade. Gloom is not yet defeat and sweeps Spinarak into the air with a violent Petal Blizzard. As a Bug/Poison Pokemon, Spinarak doesn't take much damage, but she is vulnerable is midair. Yazmyne orders Spinarak to regain balance and spray the field with her Spider Webs. Spinarak executes and she spits webs across the field. As Gloom gets caught in the webs, Erika orders Sleep Powder and Gloom releases a green powder that the airborne Spinarak cannot evade. Spinarak falls asleep before she falls onto the ground. Spinarak is then takes a blast of Solar Beam point blank unable to battle. Yazmyne recalls Spinarak, refusing to outwardly panic, when she is incredibly uncertain if she can win this battle. Ivysaur wants to be sent into battle, nudging Yazmyne, but Yazmyne acts on her insecurities as promptly sends Pidgeotto to battle, much to Dante's chagrin. Erika is surprised as Yazmyne should have called on Pidgeotto sooner. Pidgeotto scans her opponent, giving no visual indication whether to be impressed or dismissive. Ivysaur is upset that Yazmyne didn't pick him to battle, and Erika's staff continues to cheer for her. The moment, the refereee begins the battle, Pidgeotto starts with Quick Attack, landing a direct hit on Gloom before soaring into the air, out of range. Erika quietly points out that Yazmyne had not given Pidgeotto a command. Gloom attacks with Sleep Powder, and Yazmyne commands Twister. Pidgeotto executes, but she does it out of her own volition. Pidgeotto blows away the green spores and transitions into another strong Quick Attack on Gloom's belly. Erika commends Pisgeotto's talent and orders Petal Blizzard. Gloom releases sharp pink petals toward Pidgeotto in a storm, but Pidgeotto shreds them with Twister creating a glitter effect. The Twister continues to catch Gloom in tornado. Yazmyne wants Gloom defeated with a super-effective Wing Attack, but Pidgeotto launches into Quick Attack to knock it out fast. Erika recalls Gloom for its excellent work, having sweeped three of Yazmyne's Pokemon. She continues on her final choice, a Tangela, which Yazmyne has never seen outside of books. Yazmyne scans it into her Pokedex. As the battle begins, Erika points out that Yazmyne's Pidgeotto is clearly disobedient towards her, but has no follow up comment. Without a command, Pidgeotto starts the battle as she did before with Quick Attack. Erika orders Vine Whip, and Tangela catches Pidgeotto in its vines. Pidgeotto struggles to break free and Tangela covers Pidgeotto in purple spores with Poison Powder, effectively poisoning the bird Pokemon. Tangela then surprisingl shocks Pidgeotto with Shock Wave, which starles Yazmyne and Dante. Pidgeotto gets frustrated and managesto break free while striking Tangela with Wing Attack . Pidgeotto is shocked by poison and Yazmyne wonders why Wing Attack did not do enough damage and Erika comments that Tangela are known for their high defenses. Yazmyne commands Twister, but Pidgeotto doesn't listen. Tangel fires another Shock Wave and Pidgeotto uses Double Team to evade but Yazmyne shouts that it won't work. Pidgeotto is unaware that Shock Wave is an attack with perfect accuracy, leading Pidgeotto to be shocked again. Pidgeotto refuses to give up and flinches Tangela with Twister. Pidgeotto then strikes are with Quick Attack twice. Yazmyne tells Pidgeotto to not attack too quickly as the poison will affect her faster. Pidgeotto does not care and is too focused on winning. Tangela uses its many vines to try to capture Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto evades them all and counters with Twister. Tangela disrupts the attack with Ancient Power which continues to attack Pidgeotto, which surprises even Erika as she did not know he Tangela could use such a move. However, Pidgeotto bats the attack back with Wing Attack, which Yazmyne luckily says was a good move. Tangel is struck by its own Ancient Power in an explosion. Yazmyne and Dante wonder if the battle is over. In the smoke, a bright light is shown in Tangela's image. The light expands and the smoke clears to reveal that Erika's Tangela has evolved into Tangrowth. Major Events *Yazmyne begins her 4-on-4 gym battle against Erika *Erika's Tangela evolves into Tangrowth Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Erika *Referee *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Victreebel (Erika's) *Skiploom (Erika's) *Gloom (Erika's) *Tangela (Erika's; evolves) *Tangrowth (Erika's; newly evolved) *Sunflora (three) *Vileplume *Roselia (three) *Nuzleaf (three) *Lotad (four) *Lombre (two) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Battles Ablaze